disney_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maul
|Family = Mother Talzin (mother) Savage Opress (brother)|Friends = Palpatine (formerly), Cad Bane, Nute Gunray (formerly), Pre Vizsla (formerly), Bo-Katan Kryze (formerly), Jabba the Hutt (briefly), Gar Saxon, Rook Kast, Almec, Dryden Vos, Qi'ra, Ezra Bridger (one-sided; on Maul's side)|Teacher = Darth Sidious|Student = Ezra Bridger (temporarily)|Employees = Several Mandalorian warriors, Battle Droids, Qi'ra|Boss = Palpatine (formerly)|Rivals = Obi-Wan Kenobi|Enemies = Obi-Wan Kenobi qui-Gon Jinn Hondo Ohnaka Ahsoka Tano Bo-Katan Kryze Satine Kryze Kanan Jarrus Ezra Bridger Ahsoka Tano Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Seventh Sister Fifth Brother Eighth Brother Sabine Wren Hera Syndulla C1-10P Garazeb Orrelios|Interests = Killing, power, revenge, his brother, enacting revenge on Obi-Wan, crushing his enemies, corrupting Ezra Bridger|Education = Sith Training}}Maul (formerly known as Darth Maul) is one of the major antagonists of the Star Wars franchise. He has appeared in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, The Clone Wars, Rebels, and Solo, as well as several novels. Background Powers & Abilities Powers *'Power of the Force' **'Telekinesis:' ***'Force Push: '''Maul pushed Ezra with the Force with relative ease, albeit having to throw him twice. ***'Force Pull:' ***'Force Choke''' ***'Force Grip:' ***'Saber Throw:' *'Telepathy' *'Mind Probe' *'Force Sense' *'Force Vision' *'Force Jump' *'Force Dash' Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills' *'Skilled Pilot:' *'Indomitable Will/High Tolerance For Pain/Expert Survivalist:' *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Manipulator/Leader:' Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Episode I - The Phantom Menace After two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi prevented the Trade Federation to make their invasion of Naboo legal by rescuing Queen Amidala, Nute Gunray and his allies failed in searching for her. Impatient, Sidious dispatched Maul to retrieve the missing ship that Queen Amidala was on and capture her and to kill the two Jedi. Maul traced a distress call from the governor, Sio Bibble, which the queen received on Tatooine. Maul found the Jedi on the desert planet. Finally tracing the Jedi as they were about to leave the planet, he subsequently encountered and ambushed the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn while he and the boy, Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon yelled at Anakin to run while he faced off Darth Maul. However, before Maul could finish his opponent off, Qui-Gon was saved by his allies, where he was attended to by Obi-Wan and Anakin and revealed that Maul was highly skilled in lightsaber. This caused Darth Maul to fume with rage and anger. Because of this, Maul had revealed himself and his Master to the Jedi. However, Maul had taken great pride within it. After the Jedi returned to Coruscant, the Jedi were surprised that the Sith had returned due to them being extinct for more than 2000 years. At that moment, Queen Amidala and her forces returned to Naboo to fight the Trade Federation. Sidious sent Maul to fight the Jedi, but warned him to be mindful. When Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, entered the ship hangar where Nut Gunray was hiding and the Jedi, queen and Republic Officers had taken the Droids out, Maul was on the other side of the door and drew out his double-bladed lightsaber. He engaged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a three-way duel. It was long and hard fight between the three. During the long battle, Maul chased the Jedi into the reactor room, where Obi-Wan was separated from his master and Maul's duel by the laser walls in the security hall. Maul had proceeded in killing Qui-Gon rather quickly. Enraged, Obi-Wan attacked Maul, who was caught off guard. Because of the loss of his Master, Obi Wan was able to slice Maul's saber in half. With only one saber left, Maul knocked Obi-Wan into an air shaft while king the Padawan's weapon into the pit. While Obi-Wan hang for his life, he used the Force, calling his master's lightsaber into his hand. Obi-Wan took his master's saber and cut Maul in two halves, causing Maul to fall into the air shaft. Both Palpatine and the Jedi thought Maul had perished on Naboo. The Clone Wars Season Four Season Five Season Seven Maul's and Ahsoka's duel during the Seige of Mandalore from the novel Ahsoka will appear in the seventh and final season. Solo ''Rebels'' Season Two Maul appears in a total of five episodes in Rebels, first appearing in the two-parter season 2 finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice." Maul met Jedi teenager Ezra Bridger after her was separated from his mentors Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano, he crossed paths with Darth Maul, who is revealed to have been staying in Malachor since his ship crash-landed. Ezra remained wary of the stranger and threatens him with his lightsaber. Maul insisted he is no threat to the teenager and revealed that he has come to Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends had come here for. He agreed to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith. Maul told Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra used his "Jabba" alias. During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learned that Maul was once a powerful Force-wielder and accused him of being a Sith. However, Maul in his anger revealed it was the Sith who took his mother and brother, which caused Ezra to relate how he lost his family to the Empire as well. They came across a stone-closed door and opened them with the Force due to the Rule of Two established by the Sith Order. After making their way through the doors by working together, it was there that Ezra revealed what his real name was and the "Old Master" finally identified himself as Maul. Within the temple, the duo Force-wielders came across the Sith Holocron, but at a further distance; Ezra had Maul throw him across with the Force to get the holocron. He retrieves it but Maul orders for Ezra to jump nonetheless even though the temple was collapsing. Ezra nearly falls to his death but Maul force-grips the teenager and grabs the Holocron. While it appears he is about to let Ezra fall to his doom, Maul brings him back up as well. The two managed to get out of the chasm, coming to the aid of Ahsoka and Kanan and they fend off the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother and the Eighth Brother, causing them to retreat. Kanan and Ahsoka were reluctant to trust Maul due to his past actions against the Jedi, but Ezra convinced them they all had to work together in order to succeed in defeating the Inquisitors and learning more about destroying the Sith. Maul and Ezra separated from Ahsoka and Kanan while taking the Sith holocron. Maul attempted to sow the heated and strained relationship between master and apprentice by seeing Ezra's potential Force abilities. They are suddenly attacked by the Seventh Sister, who engages in a duel with the Jedi Padawan and the former Sith lord. As Ezra fought the Inquisitor, Maul told the teenager to let his emotions fuel his duel with the Sister. Maul overpowered the Seveth Sister by Force-gripping the defenseless Inquisitor and goaded Ezra to strike her down. However, the boy hesitated, unable to kill a defenseless opponent. Maul shared no such qualms and took his Lightsaber and decapitated the Seventh Sister. He scolded Ezra, telling the teen Jedi that if hesitated like that again, it would cost him the lives of himself and his friends. Maul sent Ezra the rest of the way to use the holocron to activate the temple while he went and helped Kanan and Ahsoka kill the Fifth and Eighth brother. However, Maul ultimately betrayed Kanan and Ahsoka, blinding the former and revealed that Ezra was going to activate the Sith weapon and revealed that he intended take Ezra on as an appre,ntice and to use the weapon to crush his enemies. During the duel, he taunted both Ahsoka and Kanan, who ultimately bested Maul in combat and set him falling off of the cliff. However, Maul survived and left on the Eighth Brother's TIE fighter. Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Characters with No Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Dathomirians Category:Death Watch Members Category:Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Characters Category:Darth Maul (comics) Characters Category:Zabrak Category:Star Wars Battlefront II Characters Category:Age of the Republic Characters Category:Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir Characters